eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1165 (1 August 1995)
Synopsis Sam tries her hand behind the bar - and receives some unexpected attention from Ricky. David turns the tables on Grant and Phil, and Carol has a close shave with the truth. Pat's plan to get a new job is undermined by Roy, while Grant finds a way to boost his income. Pat asks David why Sam was here, Ricky walks in so David says probably to see Ricky but she made do with me. Ricky walks out in a sulk. Pat doesn't believe him. In the street David grins maliciously at Ricky and says that he can hardly manage one woman let alone two. David walks through the square, passing Phil, who stops and says that perhaps David should keep a low profile for a few days. David asks if that's a threat and Phil says no, a friendly warning. Steve corners Phil to ask him if he'll help him in the café, to sort out the poker games as the people are a bit heavy for him. Phil says OK, and turns up later. He finds it's an old friend of his so he tells Steve that there won't be any trouble, and they'll give him a cut of the money they're gambling. Steve is very unhappy, saying he'll lose his licence if the police ever come in, as he's obviously not licensed for gambling and the stakes are getting beyond a joke, they're too high. Phil tells him to stop worrying and he'll make a few bob out of it - the higher the stakes, the more he'll get. Phil tells Kathy that they will make more money out of the café. In the Vic Grant has a dig at Kathy about Spain, hinting about what Phil got up to. Kathy is very unhappy, especially when Peggy says "best not to know eh?". She asks Phil, and he says that he thought about her all the time, and Grant is just winding her up. Steve chats in the pub to Sanjay and Winston, and Sanjay asks about Sam, implying that she's attractive. Steve says she's Phil and Grant's sister, and then goes on to say guess what about Bianca and David? Sanjay says he thought it was strange but that David just liked them young, and that explains it. They laugh, and Grant comes over asking what they're talking about, and takes Steve aside to tell him to keep quiet about Sam. Steve says he was, and will do. Peggy is taking ages to do the food, and gives Ruth and Mark a free drink while they are waiting. Grant isn't happy, says this is not the way to run a pub and she should get someone else to do the food. He calls Tiffany over and tells her to do it. She's most unimpressed. She deliberately does it extremely badly so next day Grant tells Steve that if he likes living there, he will make double when he does the café food and bring it to the Vic for lunches. Steve reluctantly agrees. Peggy introduces Sam to Tiffany who takes an instant dislike to her and views her as competition, particularly when Peggy says Sam will help out behind the bar, and she's a model and will give the place a bit of class. Sam wanders around the square and stands looking wistfully over at David in the car lot! Pat sees her and puts two and two together. Carol goes to give David a piece of her mind about how badly he treated Bianca on holiday, and she leaves him after ranting a while, saying that she doesn't want to hear what he has to say, so David (who is about to warn her about the "secret" being out) gives up and simply shrugs and lets her go off in her strop. Carol sees Pat in the square and immediately starts giving her an earful about David not looking after Bianca on holiday and he could have tried to be a proper father to her, etc. Pat tries to get a word in edgeways, in particular to mention that the secret slipped out, but Carol is to annoyed, and Roy comes up so Pat can't put the boot in and tell her. Pat is looking for a cleaning job now that she doesn't have the Vic job. Roy looks disapproving, and they go for a drink in the Vic. Pat asks him why he doesn't approve, and she's fed up with men who think they own her and that she wants to have her own money and be independent. Roy says oh, it's not that, I just think that cleaning is the right job for you. I think that you're capable of so much more and that cleaning doesn't make you happy in your work. Well, I've said my piece and that's that. Pat is dumbstruck and smiles and says, well, you never cease to amaze me, Roy. He has to go back to work, and Pat goes over to chat to Kathy, saying that she has just realised how lucky she is and that whenever she's thinking the worst of Roy he always manages to surprise her. Pat goes to see David and tells him that she knows something is going on and to tell her exactly what happened in Spain, in particular why Sam's staring at the car lot - is she thinking of buying a car or is there something else which takes her interest? David has to explain, and Pat obviously tells him to keep away and not get involved. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Michael French as David *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Mark Monero as Steve *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Shaun Williamson as Barry *David Finch as Vince *Mark Heal as Ollie *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes